


Do You Believe In Anything?

by sailortaire



Series: Coup de foudre [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: This is 100% self indulgent fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras knocked on their apartment door, nervously biting his lip. Grantaire had seemed really distant lately; tonight was their date night, and Enjolras was going to ask about it.

Enjolras knocked on their apartment door, nervously biting his lip. Grantaire had seemed really distant lately; tonight was their date night, and Enjolras was going to ask about it. He knew that Grantaire was worried about a lot of things- he didn't want to be one of them. Enjolras also knew that relationships don't always last forever, and if Grantaire wanted to take a break to work on his mental health Enjolras would be happy to agree.  
  
Enjolras took a deep breath as the door opened- then let out a gasp.  
  
The entire apartment (small as it was) was covered in lit candles, and as Enjolras looked around he noticed a path of rose petals. Following them, he found Grantaire, sitting on the floor in the living room, staring at his hands and flexing them.  
  
"Grantaire?" Enjolras asked nervously. He didn't know what to think.  
  
Grantaire smiled at him as their eyes met. "Enjolras," he said, and that one word- that one name- made Enjolras' heart flutter in his chest.  
  
"What is it?" Enjolras asked, moving to stand in front of Grantaire.  
  
Grantaire unfolded his legs and knelt before Enjolras, taking both of Enjolras' hands in his.  
  
"Enjolras, ever since I met you-"  
  
"You walked into a wall when you first saw me," Enjolras said.  
  
Grantaire laughed. "I remember reading all these fairytales and love stories as a child, but I never thought them to be true. I didn't know that people really could fall in love so fast," he said softly.  
  
"In-in love?" Enjolras squeaked.  
  
"Yes," Grantaire said, "in love. I'm in love with you, Enjolras."  
  
Enjolras laughed. "I'm in love with you, too, Grantaire."  
  
"I know," Grantaire said, laughing when he saw Enjolras' expression, "that's why I bought this," he continued, letting go of Enjolras' hands to reach into his pocket as he pulled out a small box, opening it and showing it to Enjolras.  
  
"Enjolras," Grantaire said, "I'm kneeling before you, in our candlelit, rose petal covered apartment, to ask you if you want to spend the rest of your life with me. That's all I've ever wanted, and that's all I ever will want. I knew I wanted to be with you forever since the first time I saw you, and I've been wondering if you feel the same way. So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Enjolras?"  
  
Enjolras crumpled down onto his knees, running his hands through Grantaire's hair. "I was already going to spend the rest of my life with you anyway, we may as well make it official," he said weakly, sniffling as he started to cry.  
  
Grantaire leaned forward and kissed him softly. When he pulled back, Enjolras realised he was crying, too.  
  
Grantaire took the ring out of the box, gently taking Enjolras' hand and putting it on his finger. "We might as well," he agreed, then pulled Enjolras into his arms as they started cying and laughing.  
  
"We might as well," Enjolras whispered, then smiled.  
  
Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws confetti*


End file.
